2007 Honda Civic
2007 Honda Civic is a very mysterious....whatever it is. Honda is mostly known for causing absolute chaos in anything Youtooz related. We now have enough information (and begging from Honda) to make an article on this creature Early Childhood 2007 Honda Civic was born on February 23, 2007. His Mother was a 1987 Toyota Corolla and his Father was a 1983 Ford F-150. Sadly, Honda was sold into forced transportation labor from a dealership and was working for his entire childhood. One day, a riot started and his owner was stabbed to death by a Supra. Seeing this as his only chance of escape, Honda ran away into a free life. Honda looked for hours trying to find his parents. After finding the cottage of his parents owner, Honda opens the door to see his Mother and Father dead on the floor. Honda finds out that after his parents owners spotted them in the riot, they were taken inside and killed. These deaths have traumatized him and have given him an angry and mischievous personality, along with night terrors, Insomnia, PTSD, and Acute Stress Disorder for what is presumed the rest of his life. These problems have caused his mind to do terrible things and not think about it. Acts of Crime After finding a forbidden leak of Ok Boomer, Honda spammed the leak in a chat over 13 times. Result: Kicked. After finding a leak of Tuxbird, Honda tried to use it as payment for a commission by Samwells . Results: Confronted by a moderator and given a warning, also got to talk to Tuxbird's editor Speedz. Posted a gory photo from r/5050 with the caption "Vibe Check" and caused a controversy between him and everyone else on whether or not it was an accident or not. Honda deleted it 13 seconds later, but not before people could see it. Results: Lost a lot of friends and gained enemies, was called a "psychopath" by a moderator, and banned, but after what many of his enemies says was lying and persuasion, but Honda claims was talking with moderators, was later un-banned and sentenced to no privileges for 3 weeks. Fun Facts About Honda When Honda is insulted by someone who he thinks tries to act older than they are, Honda responds with "Ok Vroomer" Honda is Beige-Grey. He has been quoted many times as being "Beige-Grey and nothing else. Not Tan, Not Brown. Beige-Grey" Honda hates when people make callbacks to his crimes. He says its because "I already get shit for everything in my life, the last thing I need is for people to make fun of me and call me a psychopath on a place i once loved to be on." Honda is the head of a cult known as SwaggerPoles. The origin traces back to a picture of 3 SwaggerSouls figures in their boxes stacked on top of each other. As of 2020, SwaggerPoles consists of 3 SwaggerSouls and 2 SpookySouls. Honda likes to consider himself a "walking advertisement" for a company called Ultrasabers.com. Honda currently owns a $152 Consular Green Ultrasaber and said he has plans to get more. Honda was the 19th winner in the Motivational Lizard Giveaway Honda has a Black/White cat named Socks and a Mutt Cat (cat with an unusual breed mix) named Basil Honda Likes Spongebob Category:Boomer Category:Discord Members Category:Characters Category:Videos